The Man I Meet at Starbucks
by Gandalftheswag
Summary: Loki Laufeyson was a 25 year old writer with a messed up family life, no job, and a serious case of writers block. After an argument with his flat mate and best friend, Natasha, Loki takes a trip to Starbucks and meets Tony Stark. Loki thinks he has finally found happiness he's longed for and maybe even more. But of course, there are problems. FIRST FANFIC, PLEASE NO FLAMES.
1. Chapter 1

Staring at the blank page before me, I started to search through every creative part of my mind for something worth writing. Maybe a love story, full of drama and challenges that will undoubtedly lead to the couple finding happiness. Or maybe a horror story, complete with frightening tales of young children who kill or get killed. No, both of those ideas are shit, writers block sucks. _Come on Loki, surely you can think of something at least half decent to write._ I slumped back into my chair and let out a heavy sigh of the utmost exasperation. Why is it so hard to write a simple story?

"Loki, I'm home!"

I looked up from my computer and turned to look at my bedroom door, I suppose I should go greet my flat mate. After all, I haven't seen Natasha in two days, she'd been visiting Washington with her boyfriend of 2 months, Clint. Against my first thought, which was to stay in my room and continue to wallow in despair over my writers block, I closed out the Microsoft window and stood up. Ugh, how sore one can get while simply sitting in a chair for a couple of hours is insane. I headed for the door before I heard Natasha yell at me again.

"Clint is here too, Loki."

It's like she's lived with me my entire life. I looked down at my bare chest and boxer briefs, had it only been Natasha who was here this look would have been entirely acceptable. Being gay with a female flat mate really has it's advantages sometimes. I went over to my dresser and pulled on some pants and a t-shirt. Making my way back to the door, I just so happened to hear some of their conversation.

"What do you think Natasha?"

"No, Clint."

"But why? You said yourself Loki needs someone."

"Clint," she sighed. "You're not understanding what I'm telling you, Loki is-"

Deciding this was the perfect moment to me to interrupt their conversation before she gave away my secret, I pushed open the door. Both of their heads snapped towards my direction, I smiled.

"What are you saying about me, Natasha?" I asked, knowing the answer, as I walked toward them. "I hope it's nothing you would regret saying later." I finished, smiling sweetly. Natasha gave me a hard look that I could easily tell meant, "Loki, don't be a pussy. Own up to who you are, it's not a bad thing." So I gave her a look that simply yelled "It's not that easy Natasha!"

All the while Clint looked back and forth between us. You could just see the awkwardness that was starting to radiate off of him, but both of us were too stubborn to let up. Clint coughed and Natasha turned away. I mentally high fived myself for winning the battle, but also taking in consideration that I hadn't won the war.

"So how was Washington?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"It was wonderful." Natasha smiled a seemingly innocent smile but I could see she wasn't done with me yet.

"How's your book coming along?" She asked, pouring a cup orange juice. Clint looked over at me, "You write?"

"Yes, but recently I've found myself with a serious case of writers block."

"You should go to Starbucks." Natasha suggested.

"Why should Loki go to Starbucks?"

"See, Clint, whenever Loki has a problem he goes to Starbucks. All the best things that have ever happened to him happen at Starbucks."

"Not all the best things, I did meet you there." I said

"Oh please, that was the best day of your life and you know it." Natasha slapped my lightly on the arm as she sat down in between me and Clint at the table.

~~~~~TIME SKIP OF DESTINY~~~~~

Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Clint's gone and now it's only me and Natasha. I am way to depressed for this conversation, maybe if I'm quite enough I can get to my room before she starts lecturing me. I get out of my chair and start to make my way to my door when-

"Don't even think about it Loki." Natasha said, still washing the dishes from tonight's meal. _Fuck._

"Loki," Here it comes. "You're going to have to come out sooner or later."

"Natasha-"

"No." she said strongly, turning around to look at me. "You need to own up to who you are. It doesn't make you any less of a human and I know you'll be so much happier if you do come out."

I put on my 'I don't care nor do I want to talk about this face.'

"Natasha, I want to, you know I do-"

"Obviously not enough."

"-but my father would disown me, my mother and Thor would cease to converse with me, and my career would most likely plummet."

"I thought you hated your father, your mother and Thor would understand and accept you, and what career? You haven't published a single book and you have no other job. You just sit around the house all day eating and sitting in front of your computer trying to conjure up a plot you deem acceptable to write about! At this rate you're not going to do anything with your life and I'm going to end up taking care of you for the rest of your miserable life. You're going to die alone, wallowing in self-pity and regret!"

Oh no, my 'I don't give a fuck' demeanor is slipping. I have to get out of here.

"I'm going out."

"Loki, wait. I'm so-"

I slammed the door, too upset by the truth of her words to listen to her apology.


	2. Chapter 2

"Welcome to Starbucks, may I take your order?"

"Um, yeah... uh.."

_How did I get_ here? Loki asked himself as he observed his new surroundings. How he got there was a complete mystery. The last thing he remembered was storming out of his and Natash's apartment. He looked at the tables, they were all empty. No one but Jane, he read from her name tag, seemed to be inhabiting it. And so here he was, staring at Jane, trying to figure out what to say. Deciding Loki wanted an Iced Caffé Mocha he opened his mouth to speak, but when he did Jane decided she had something to say on this matter.

"No, no. Don't say anything. I know exactly what you need." She said with a smirk and turned around to start making the drink.

Loki didn't know what to say, so just like he was was taught, he said nothing.

Jane glanced back at him. "Where are you?" she asked.

"Excuse me?'

"It's an expression." she said chuckling, back still turned. "I'm asking you what you're thinking about."

"Oh." Loki said with a blink, feeling quite stupid. "I was just thinking about..." he paused. "You know, I have no idea what I was thinking about. I would seem my train of thought has escaped me."

Jane turned around, drink ready and in hand. "Well, you're not the only one whose train of thought leaves without them, leaving them at the thought station, feeling like an idiot." Jane said with a smile.

Loki chuckled. "Indeed." he agreed, eyeing the drink in her hand.

"Oh, here." Jane chuckled. She must of noticed his staring.

Loki took the drink and tentatively took of sip of this new drink. Deciding that this drink reached, if not surpassed his Starbucks drink standards, took another sip of the sweet, caffeinated drink.

"This is delicious, what is this? I've tried every drink on the menu at least once before and I don't remember ever having this. Is it new?'

"It's actually something I created. Well, I say I created, more like my boyfriend and I were really bored one day so we created a drink. We don't have a name for it yet."

"Well it's amazing, send your boyfriend my compliments." Loki said as he raised his drink as if making a toast.

"Thank you, I'm sure Thor'll be very happy to hear that!" Jane said with a large smile.

Loki smile faltered. "Thor?"

"Yes. Just like the Norse God Thor. His family immigrated here from somewhere in Europe, I can't remember where though.

"Finland."

"What?"

"Finland. That's where he's from."

"How did you know that?" Jane asked, sounding very worried and confussed.

"I'm Loki. I'm a friend of Thor's." Loki said, hoping, in vain, that Thor hadn't been dating this girl for long and hadn't already told her about him. From the look on her face, she knew who he was, but was polite enough to humor him.

"Oh really? Thor's told me so much about you."

"Only good things I hope." Loki said, not really wanting to continue this conversation for much longer.

"Only the best." Jane replied with a smile.

Loki took out his phone to check the time. "Well," Loki began as he looked up from his phone. "on that lovely note I really must be going."

"So soon?"

Loki knew by this point she was just being polite, this conversation had taken a sharp turn right into awkwardness.

"Yes, I have some important buisness that needs tending to." Loki can never stay mad at Natasha for too long. "Thank you for the drink though." Loki said, raising the drink.

"Oh, well, goodbye then." Jane said with a polite smile.

Loki said goodbye and turned to start heading for the door. When he reached the door he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, he paused to take it out. It read:

_Loki, come home. I'm sorry. -NR_

Loki smiled and started to write a reply, but not before some idiot decided to run into him.


End file.
